Twilight Four: A PSO Project
by Phoenix Cross X
Summary: A group of hunters named The Twilight Four explore the world of Rangol for the first time. (Uncomplete. Chapter Two up)
1. The Forming of the Twilight Four

Note: This is an on going fanfic of PSO (Phantasy Star Online). When the word hunter comes up in the story, capital H means it's the class of hunter. If it's a lower case H it's the pioneers who are the first to go down to Rangol and explore. The team name was inspired by my Online guild's name and characters in the fic were also inspired by real life people, namely, my close friends. If you would like to be a side character for one of the quests, please IM or PM me.

Main characters:

Ryan, HUmar, Viridia: Ryan is the most overlooked member in his group of hunters, The Twilight Four. Ryan is one of the two physical attackers in the team and takes most of the hits for the team. His sister Kate was a famous HUmarl on board the Pioneer one. She taught Ryan everything he knows and he has a strong connection with her.

Steven, HUcast, Whitill: Steven was a top class mech warrior and top scientist in the past but he lost his physical body in battle. Top scientists implanted his brain into the body of a robot. The only reason Steven became a hunter was to earn some money and to collect a horde of massive guns (Which he never uses).

Spencer, RAmar, Viridia: Spencer and Ryan were good friends when they were kids so they have known each other for a while. Spencer is the leader of the Twilight Four and is the only ranger on the team. He and Ami became hunters to raise enough money to get married.

Ami, FOnewearl, Whitill: Ami's and Spencer's parents were life long friends so naturally they met because of their parents. They were childhood friends and later became lovers. They became hunters to raise enough money to get married. Ami is kind and warm hearted and would never let any of her friends down. Ami plays a vital roll in the Twilight Four, she provides the support magic, like healing and first aid.

IC

**The Team Meeting**

The pioneer project- a plan born of desperation conceived in response to the imminent destruction of their worlds. Unmanned space probes were sent out to find an inhabitable world. A suitable planet was found and the Pioneer one was sent out to begin cultivating the world for the main wave of refugees starting with the central dome. Seven years later, the Pioneer two completed it's long voyage with the main wave or refugees onboard. But only moments after opening commutation links with the central dome on the planet, a massive explosion rocked the planet causing Pioneer two to lose contact with thousands of men and women who were on Pioneer one.....

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "ugh..." Ryan got out of bed. "Is it already 6:00 AM already?" Ryan got out of bed and looked down beside his feet. His Hunter clothes were on the floor. They were like any other Hunter's suit besides the color. The color consisted of mostly darker green and blue. Attached was a small box on the belt of the suit. This was his "Pack box." It could hold up to 30 different items at a time no matter how big or small. All hunters had one.

Ryan looked at his calendar. January 5, 7004. In the date box something was written in red ink. b Start of new hunter job /b "Oh ya that's right, the Principal made a public announcement two days ago saying he needed some people who would explore the new planet." Ryan had been drafted for the job like all of the other hunters and was assigned to a team. They were to meet in Sector A-51 (ship's sector letter- area # of the sector), or as the people called it, hunter street. Ryan got dressed with some difficultly, being only the second time he had put the suit on. Ryan then noticed that also attached to his belt was a metallic handle sort of thing. Ryan remembered that it was the weapon that had been assigned to him. It was a Saber.

Ryan went out side his apartment door and closed it. "lock room door 333" A robotic voice came from the wall. "Room door 333 locked." Ryan walked down the steps to the ground floor of the cement walkway. "Now which way was it to the transporter again? Oh ya." Ryan walked off to the northeast until he got to a number of circular phone booth looking machines. He walked inside one of them. "Transport to Sector A-51" Another robotic voice came out of the wall inside the machine. "You have chosen to go to sector A-51, for this you must have a hunter's ID number. Please input hunter ID number now." Ryan cleared his throat and clearly stated, "Hunter number, one zero zero zero three six." The machine took a while to register the ID. "Thank you Ryan Tippet, have a nice day." I "Ya, you always say that. Every day, the same stupid thing. That's one of the things I don't like about this. It's so monotonous." /I A bright light appeared over Ryan's head. "Here we go again." The light surrounded Ryan and in a few seconds, Ryan and the light disappeared.

Ryan reappeared inside a similar looking machine. "Have a nice day." Ryan walked out of the Transporter to a circular room with sound proof booths scattered about. He spotted a desk that he had been told was called the Hunter's guild front desk. He walked over to the desk and was surprised to see a real human at the counter. I "Wow, no robot! Yay!" /I It was a woman at the desk with many different monitors behind her. She was dressed in a blue, one piece uniform like an air carrousel (a medium sized pod ship that could carry about 200 people that transported people to sectors that couldn't be reached by transporters. Kind of like the airplane in the 5th element) stewardess's uniform.

"How may I help you today sir?" The attendant asked Ryan.

"Um, I'm supposed to meet my hunter team today."

"What's your hunter ID number doll?" The attendant pushed a button on her side of the counter and a transparent screen came up. It was a computer.

"One zero zero zero three six" The woman typed in the number.

"Looks like your with the Twilight Four. Oh... Says here you almost got into the famous Twilight Knights team. That team is in the top 5 hunter teams list! Their leader Azian thought you really have some talent. I "Ya probably cause my sister was in the Twilight Knights" /I Well anyway, Your team is in Booth 12."

"Which one is that? The one on the right." She pointed to a glass bubble. (the booths look like the ones in the first episode of samurai Jack)

"Thanks." Ryan walked over to the booth and sighed. I "I hope I didn't get a bunch of losers for a team. I really wanted to be with the Twilight Knights and Kate's Boyfriend DA..." /I Ryan pushed the opening button on the side of the dome. The glass slid down for Ryan to see his new team...

**Meeting the members**

"Yes I know that, but what I'm saying is we should split the income equally! It's not fair that you get all the mesta and we get almost nothing!"

"You still don't get it! I need more mesta than you two lovesick idiots cause I have to buy robotic battery packs every 6 months! Do you know how much those things cost?"

"Yes I do, 900,000 mesta, but we also need money! Getting married isn't cheap ya know!"

Ami sighed. Spencer and Steven had been at it since they first met in the little bubble room. She was just glad that they were sound proof!

"Screw getting married! Love sucks! Besides, I'm also a top scientist! Would you want me to die anytime soon?"

"If you're a top scientist like you claim you are, then why weren't you on the pioneer one?"

Ami was getting angry. Another ten seconds of this and she was going to go berserk on them both.

"I had to stay on the pioneer two because they needed some scientists to stay behind and help the rest of the people! They even left behind that famous scientist prodigy, Dr. Montoge!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH EXPERIENCE, YOU ROBOTIC MONEY MONGER!"

"I NEED THE MONEY TO STAY ALIVE YOU STUPID LOVE SICK ASS!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ami yelled at the two boys. "ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ARGUING ABOUT THIS CRAP WHEN OUR FINAL MEMBER GETS HERE?" Ami looked at them, they had sunken back into the sofa. "Well?" She got no answer. "WELL?!?"

"No ma'am." They both said at the same time.

"Good, that's better." Suddenly, a side of the dome started to slide open. Steven and Spencer rushed to get into natural looking positions. Ami kept looking on at the glass sliding up. I "I hope they aren't like Steven or Spencer. We already have enough loud mouthed boys here. What we need is another girl." /I

The glass finally had slid completely back for all three of them to see. It turned out to be a HUmar wearing a green and blue Hunter suit. He had messy brown hair with brown eyes. His face showed a kind of sad determined look. "Ryan? Is that you Ryan?"

"Spencer? I haven't seen you in a long time! What has it been, 10 years?" The guy Spencer had called Ryan jumped into the bubble and the glass slid back down. "So you guys are my hunter team? Who's the leader?"

"Spencer is." Ami told Ryan.

"Yep, I am." Spencer leaned back in the couch. "Let me introduce you to your other team mates." Spencer pointed to Steven. "That's Steven, our HUcast." Steven looked away. "I'm a RAmar, and..." Spencer scooted closer to Ami and put his arm around her shoulders. "This is my girlfriend Ami and she is also the FOnewearl for our group." Ami squirmed out of Spencer's arm. I "Sometimes you can be a real jerk Spence..." /I

Ami looked again at Ryan. "By the way you're dressed, I'd say you're a HUmar, am I right?"

Ryan looked over at Ami. "Yes, that's right." Ryan looked down then his head snapped back up again. "By, the way, what are your hunter ranks? I'm a 18 since I used to help my sister with jobs when she was in the T-knights."

Spencer suddenly got up. "Kate was in the Twilight Knights?"

"Yep, she was."

"Wow. Well, I'm only a 2"

Ami spoke up. "I'm a 5."

"What? How?"

"During the hunter training on Rangol, my training instructor, Kireek, kept finding Al Rappys. He let me kill them, and you know how Al rappys are hard to find? Well they are also worth a lot of hunter points."

"Oh..."

"What's yours Steven?" Steven had folded his arms and was now looking down.

"I'm a 7. I did some mock quests yesterday."

Spencer's eyebrow raised. "What are mock quests?"

Steven didn't look up to answer Spencer. "Their virtual reality quests and you control your character with your mind but you can only go as far as your physical body allows, so their pretty accurate."

"I didn't even know there were such things!" Spencer folded his arms and leaned back.

"heh, idiot." Steven said under his breath.

"Well, I guess this means that I'm the best hunter in the group!" Ryan smiled.


	2. Journalistic Pursuit

**Journalistic pursuit**

Spencer sighed. Their Group had sent him off alone on the group's first quest. Spencer was really the only one who could do it at the time though. Everyone else had been busy that day and they didn't want the other guilds to take the quest before they did, so they sent Spencer to take it. The Specs of the mission were a female journalist was trying to get down to Rangol to write an article about the truth of the situation at hand, the reason why the Pioneer 2 didn't land on Rangol. The problem was she needed a guard to help her fend off the monsters of Rangol.

Spencer was sitting in a "Bubble Booth" like the day before, waiting for his client. He was to meet her inside there to receive more detailed information about the quest he had accepted. Spencer was tapping his fingers on the table. His client, Nol, was half an hour late. Spencer had thought of going to the front desk a few times to cancel the mission. Only his other thoughts had kept him from doing that. He kept remembering that he wouldn't have been there if only Steven hadn't made up that lame ass excuse to get out of doing the mission .

Ryan and Ami were busy buying supplies for other missions. The only reason Ryan was going with Ami was because he didn't need any more hunter points at the moment, and the reason Ami was with him shopping was because she was the bargain hunter/shopping monster.

Steven had been open for the whole day until Ami told him she needed him to go along with Spencer on a quest. He had said he needed to see a robotics doctor. He said he expected he might have a virus. It was the worst excuse ever.

Spencer was getting impatient. It had been another ten minutes since he last checked and the bitch still wasn't there. He decided to look around the lobby for her. He pressed a red button under the glass. The glass dome slowly slid back. In a few seconds it was totally down. He stuck his head out of the booth into the lobby. He looked around into a sea of glass bubbles. He felt uncomfortable in the room, it was completely silent. It was very disturbing.

Spencer got up and left the booth and went to the front desk. He was going to cancel the quest. His patience had totally run out. He walked through the endless mass of bubbles for what seemed like forever. When he had finally gotten to the front desk, he was sick of seeing blue.

Right when he walked up to the counter a voice shouted out to him. "Are you Spencer the Ranger?" Spencer turned to the side to where the voice was coming from. He traced the voice to a body and looked up. There was a woman at the age of about 26 wearing blue short shorts and a blue tank top. She had a slight tan and her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She almost looked like Ami!

"Yes, I am Spencer. Who are you?" Spencer asked the woman. Of course he already knew she was his client, Nol.

"I'm the one who posted the mission you accepted. I'm Nol."

"Ya, so lets get down to Rangol."

"First I need to tell you about the mission." In a few minutes Spencer was back in the same bubble booth he was in before.

"So what's the secret?"

"Well, There use to be a daily report article where the writers could write anything they wanted, as long as it was true." Nol paused for a moment for her words to sink in. " Now days, we don't get that kind of freedom, we have to write what the government tells us, even if it's a lie. So, I want to discover the truth. I want the people to be able to rest easy."

"Wouldn't you be arrested for that or something?" Spencer looked at her, obviously confused.

"Well yes I would, but I don't think it's right for the government to withhold information about something that could be important for our future. That is why I want to report the truth of the matter."

"Alright. So, how do you plan on reporting this?"

"You are to take me down to Rangol so I can see it for myself." Nol said quickly.

"What?" Spencer was surprised. "I was thinking you were just going to make me write you a report about Rangol!"

"Well then I wouldn't get everything that I would need then. You see, I'm still a reporter and I have better observational skills than most people do, so if I made you go down to Rangol by yourself and make you write a report or notes for me, I probably would only get half the story."

"Hmm." Spencer had to admit it, she held a good argument. "Alright then, You're coming with me, but first we need to get you some weapons."

"What for" Nol was perplexed. Why did she need weapons? Wasn't Spencer strong? In the mission description she had put out it said she needed a hunter with a level of at least 10.

"What do you mean what for?" I "Feh! Reporter my ass!" /I "You need to know how to protect yourself!"

"Oh, ok…"

Spencer put his head in his hand. "Oh geez, this is going to be a long day…


End file.
